The Utopia Experiments
"The Utopia Experiments" is series of cult graphic novels, the first of which being published in 1985. It was rumoured to have predicted the worst disasters of the last century. Background At the end of S02E01, in 1979, Philip Carvel is briefly seen drawing The Utopia Experiments before apparently committing suicide. Jack Tate published the first part in 1985 but the second was never published with only one in the world as a manuscript. Throughout series 1 of Utopia, The Network is after the sequel because it contains the identity of Mr. Rabbit. It was initially sent by Jack Tate to a dealer in Scotland who then sent it to Doomsday Comics where Bejan Chervo purchased it. Series 1 Jack Tate, the publisher for the first Utopia Experiments, sees The Tramp and realises that The Network are after the manuscript of Utopia 2. He then collects it from his home and sends it to an unnamed comic book dealer in Scotland before committing suicide. The dealer then sent it to Doomsday Comics before he was killed by Arby and Lee, looking for the manuscript. Bejan Chervo then bought the manuscript from the comic shop shortly before Arby and Lee killed everyone there too. Bejan selects four people to view the manuscript on a forum dedicated to The Utopia Experiments, Ian Johnson, Becky, Grant Leetham and Wilson Wilson. Before he can meet them at a pub as they arranged to, Arby and Lee arrive at his apartment. While Arby threatens Bejan for the whereabouts of Jessica Hyde, whom he has never heard of, Lee puts the manuscript in their bag but it is stolen shortly after by Grant. Grant reads the manuscript and copies pages of it before having Alice Ward hide it under her bed. Jessica and Grant later return and take the manuscript while no one is home but Jessica is ultimately forced to surrender it to Arby when Grant begs her not to let him hurt Alice. Arby then reads it and learns that he is Philip Carvel's son. He then stashes the manuscript in a vent in his childhood room and prepares a fire to keep The Network back should they try to take it. He is sent to the group's location but waits until they have left, anticipating Jessica's arrival for the manuscript. Outside of the old training centre that houses his childhood room, Arby kills the Network agents staked outside and brings Jessica to his room. He hands over the manuscript but warns Jessica not to read it, telling her "Don't find out the truth about our father." before she leaves. Jessica does read it and then leaves it with Alice who figures out that the pages form a diagram of a molecule, specifically Janus. When The Assistant is killed, Milner tells the group that she needs the manuscript from Jessica as she must destroy it. Jessica begrudgingly visits her and agrees to hand over the manuscript, but when Milner leaves the room Jessica figures out that she is Mr. Rabbit and makes a run for it, finding herself cornered before managing to get to the roof. Jessica then makes the incredibly difficult decision of burning the manuscript to ensure Milner doesn't get her hands on it, only to be told that "Those were just some old drawings done by a crazy man." and that the manuscript was in fact a tool for helping The Network capture Jessica and obtain Janus. Category:Books